(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern-changing structure for a projection light system and in particular, to pattern-changing structure having a rotating disc with various patterns, and by means of intermittent rotating method, the changing of patterns is obtained.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 8-A, and 8-B, there is shown the structure of pattern rotating disc 60 for a projection light system, comprising a front and back clipping disc 61, and a plurality of light-transmissive holes 62 are formed on the front and back clipping disc 61. A spacer 63 is formed between the front and the back clipping disc 61. Within the spacer 63, a transmission module 64 is provided, wherein the center region of the spacer 63 is mounted with a main transmission disc 65 having a center mounting rod 651. The circumferential edge of the main transmission disc 65 is formed into a teeth portion for the engagement with the teeth portion provided on a plurality of the lateral transmission disc 66. One side of the transmission disc 66 is provided with a positioning ring 67 for mounting with a light-transmissive hole 62, and a patterned disc 68 and a lens positioning seat 69 are mounted on the lateral transmission disc 66. By means of a motor to drive the center mounting rod 651 and the main transmission disc 65, and due to the engagement of the teeth portions of the main transmission disc 65 and the side transmission disc 66, the patterned disc 68 is synchronously rotated. Thus, when the rotating disc 60 rotates, the patterned disc 68 and the lens securing seat 69 revolve. By means of the projection light system, a plurality of patterned light images are obtained.
The conventional rotating disc 60 requires a large amount of parts and therefore, the cost of manufacturing is high, and it is troublesome and laborious to assemble all the parts and this is not economical in production and/or application. The engagement of the teeth portion may cause into the problem of dead engagement. Although the number of patterned discs on the rotating disc 60 are numerous, but each patterned disc 68 is independent and it is troublesome and laborious in installation thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide a pattern-changing structure for a projection light system so as to solve the drawbacks as mentioned.